Cape of the Sinner's Tongue
by sympathex
Summary: 10 Jahre nach der Schlacht am Ende der Welt müssen Jack, Will und Elizabeth erneut gegen einen schier unbezwingbaren Gegner antreten: Ein rätselhaftes Phantom überfällt Schiffe der East India Trading Company und gefährdet damit den zerbrechlichen Frieden
1. Prolog

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_dies ist die dt. Übersetzung der Geschichte „Cape of the Sinner's Tongue", die meine Freundin sparrowsupport (bei livejournal) und ich (ladyofthesilent) zusammen verfasst haben._

**Inhaltsangabe**:

Mehr als 10 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von „Am Ende der Welt" ist der Fluch des _Fliegenden Holländers_ durch Elizabeths anhaltende Liebe und Treue gebrochen, und Will Turner darf endlich zu Frau und Kind zurückkehren.

Zu dritt führen sie ein beschauliches Leben in der Piratenstadt Shipwreck City, doch ihr neu gefundenes Glück ist nur von kurzer Dauer: Ein mysteriöses Phantom überfällt Schiffe der East India Trading Company in der Meerenge am berüchtigten _Cape of the Sinner's Tongue_, und gefährdet mit seiner Tollkühnheit das bis dato ungestörte Piratenhandwerk. Als die verstärkte Präsenz der Royal Navy die Versorgungslage der Stadt gefährdet, muss ein Freiwilliger gefunden werden, um das Phantom zu stellen.

Und auch der plötzlich schwer verletzt wieder aufgetauchte Jack Sparrow scheint ein Geheimnis zu verbergen …

Bald schon finden sich unsere Helden in einem neuen Abenteuer wieder, dessen Brisanz alles in den Schatten stellt, was sie bisher gemeinsam erlebt haben.

Können Jack, Will und Elizabeth die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und gemeinsam gegen das Phantom antreten?

**Für Fans von:** Altmodischen Abenteuergeschichten, romantischen Verwicklungen und schwarzem Piratenhumor

**Charaktere:** Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Teague … – kurz: die gesamte FdK-Crew

**Pairings:** Willabeth, Sparrabeth, Teague/OC

So, sollte was für Euch dabeigewesen sein, wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Feedback würden meine Co-Autorin und ich uns natürlich sehr freuen! Ich habe schon mehrere Kapitel fertig übersetzt, ihr werdet also nicht lange auf die Fortsetzung warten müssen 

Sympathex

**Prolog**

Rabenschwarz und bedrohlich brach sich die aufgewühlte See am Bug der _Indentured Bride. _Der Sturm, den die Seeleute den _Bootsmann des Teufels_ nannten, peitschte das Schiff hin und her, und das Heulen des Windes und das Ächzen der Taue waren die einzigen Geräusche, die die Nacht und den Nebel durchdrangen, der über das Deck des Dreimasters hinweg strich.

Die rauen Gesichter der beiden Seeleute, deren müde Augen den milchig-weißen Horizont absuchten, verkamen im fahlen Licht der Laternen zu geisterhaften Fratzen; wie der Rest der Besatzung sehnten sie sich danach, endlich von den messerscharfen Felsen freigegeben zu werden, die wie riesige Zähne aus diesen Gewässern aufragten. Seit Tagen schon verhinderten die vulkanischen Formationen ein schnelleres Vorankommen des Schiffes. Die _Bride_ hatte dem unbarmherzigen englischen Winter getrotzt, die mannigfachen Wetter des Atlantiks überstanden, und war schließlich in den wohltuenden Schoß der karibischen See heimgekehrt. Die tropische Wärme umschloss sie wie die lang ersehnte Umarmung eines verloren geglaubten Liebhabers, doch die Wiedersehensfreude war nur von kurzer Dauer. Die tiefblaue See, unbewegt und glatt wie Eis, verborg lauernde Gefahren. Das schönste Lächeln trog, wenn sich hinter seinem Glanz die dunkelsten Vorsätze versteckten.

Die holde Karibik zählte eine Meeresenge voll bedrohlicher Felsen zu ihren Waffen, deren Ruf bis weit in die kühlen Gewässer des Nordens reichte. Bekannt als _Cape of the Sinner's Tongue _war sie berüchtigt für ihre Unbarmherzigkeit; erbarmungslos streckte sie ihre gierigen Finger nach ehrbaren britischen Seefahrern aus, um sie in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Ihre heimtückischen Wasser versetzten selbst die mutigsten Seeleute in Angst und Schrecken. Und es gab Geschichten. Geflüsterte Worte, getragen vom warmen Frühlingswind, die von einem Kapitän mit schwarzem Herzen erzählten, der jedes Schiff dem Unglück weihte, welches die Flagge der Krone trug.

„Segel einholen, Kurs halten! Wir dürfen unter gar keinen Umständen abdriften. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" Die knappen, hastig gesprochenen Worte des Kapitäns verloren sich im Nebel, seine Stimme hart und kalt wie Eis. Sie war voller Zorn und Verachtung, ohne eine Spur der Furcht, die längst von der Mannschaft Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er hatte sich noch nie lange mit abergläubischem Unsinn und fantastischem Aberwitz aufgehalten; er konnte es sich nicht erlauben. Geringschätzung überzog seine entstellten Züge als er vortrat, um seine Männer zu betrachten.

Niemand anderer als er selbst hatte sie ausgewählt, hatte sie geholt aus Londons verruchtesten Tavernen, Spielhöllen und Gefängniszellen. Sie waren ein fauliger, langsam verrottender Haufen – schmutzig und im Kern verdorben. Ihr abstoßender Gestank zwang ihn, sein parfümiertes Taschentuch an seine raue, mit Narben überzogene Nase zu pressen; in seiner Eitelkeit war er stets darauf bedacht, die verbrannte Maske, die einmal sein Gesicht gewesen war zu verbergen. Doch während nichts an seinem Körper einen wirklichen Platz zu haben schien, war seine Kleidung stets bis ins kleinste Teil perfekt. Kein Knopf durfte jemals aufspringen, seine Perücke niemals verrutschen. Die gepuderten Locken wurden von einer exakt gebundenen schwarzen Schleife zurückgehalten, die so fest saß, dass die Schlaufen in Eisen gegossen schienen.

"Ich werde mich in meine Kabine zurückziehen. Haltet euch strikt an meine Anweisungen, was auch immer geschieht."

Ein Offizier wagte es, die Ansprache mit einem höflichen Hüsteln zu unterbrechen. Seine dunkelrote Uniform hob sich grell gegen die düstere Umgebung ab und wies den suchenden Augen des Kapitäns den Weg durch den trüben Nebel. „Sir, ich verstehe nicht, warum wir die Straße bei Nacht passieren müssen. Wenn man den Nebel berücksichtigt, wäre es dann nicht vielleicht besser, den Feind bei Tageslicht zu …"

Der Kapitän verschränkte die Hände im Rücken und umrundete seinen Offizier. Die Aufschläge seines Gehrocks flogen im Wind, als er sein mit Spitzen besetztes Taschentuch in einer abfälligen Geste zu Boden fallen ließ. Sein entstelltes Gesicht, kaum mehr als Narben und verbranntes Fleisch, wurde durch das Durchscheinen seines cholerischen Temperaments zu einer dämonischen Fratze verzerrt. Er hielt dem herausfordernden Blick des jüngeren Mannes stand, sah deutlich die Geringschätzung, die sich hinter seiner Unschuld verbarg. Sie alle, die Männer, die er aus den Baracken der Royal Navy geholt hatte, hielten ihn für einen Narren, der ein Phantom jagte – einen Piraten-Mythos. Sie wussten nichts von jener geisterhaften Erscheinung, wussten nicht, wozu sie in ihrem schrecklichen Zorn fähig war.

"Stellt meine Befehle nicht in Frage, Lieutnant Hayes!", knurrte er; sein schneidender Blick ließ seinen Untergebenen eingeschüchtert zurücktreten. Die Maske abgeklärter Gelassenheit war gefallen und enthüllte die kranke Seele eines Mannes, die ebenso vom Feuer der Rache zerfressen war, wie sein trockenes, langsam abblätterndes Gesicht.

"Wir werden nicht von einem gewöhnlichen Mann gejagt." Er packte Hayes am Kragen, und der junge Offizier konnte sehen, wie verzweifelt er versuchte, sein Temperament in Zaum zu halten. Diese offenkundige Zurschaustellung der angespannten Gemütsverfassung ihres Kapitäns zog die neugierigen Blicke der Mannschaft an. Sie hatten vorgegeben weiterzuarbeiten, hatten die Segel eingeholt und fest am Mast vertäut, doch ihre Ohren hingen an jedem einzelnen seiner Worte. Als man sie gemustert hatte, war ihnen nichts erzählt worden. Nichts, außer dem fadenscheinigen Verweis auf einen Beutel mit Geld für jeden von ihnen – gesetzt den Fall, sie erreichten ihr Ziel ohne Zwischenfall.

"Wenn wir die Küste von Abessinien erreichen wollen, müssen wir zuerst die gerissenen Pläne des _Phantoms_ durchkreuzen. Wir müssen unseren Kurs beibehalten. Wenn es uns nicht gelingt, unsere Fracht aufzunehmen …" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. Bereits jetzt bereute er, dass der verhasste Namen seinen geschwollenen, roten Lippen entschlüpft war. Alle Arbeit an Deck schien plötzlich stillzustehen, und obwohl die Nacht über ihre Kinder wachte, hätte er schwören können, dass einer der blonden Kabinenjungen von Panik erfasst wurde und nach Luft rang. Der Kapitän und seine Crew blickten einander voller Skepsis an. Mühsam unterdrückte er ein leidvolles Stöhnen, als er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sah.

_Oh_ wie er diesen hohlen Blick doch hasste. Er erinnert ihn an die Schafe, die auf den Wiesen seines Landsitzes weideten; geboren, um zur Schlachtbank geführt zu werden, aber ohne ihr unabwendbares Schicksal auch nur im mindesten zu begreifen. Ihre grenzenlose Dummheit machte ihre Gegenwart auf seinem Schiff beinahe unerträglich, aber sie waren ein notwendiges Übel. Sie sahen ihn weiterhin mit ihren dumpfen Augen an, die ohne Zweifel nach der starken Hand eines Führers lechzten, und er brüstete sich für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, dass er ihrem verschwendeten Leben endlich einen Sinn zuerkennen würde. Er brauchte ihnen lediglich die richtige Mischung aus Lügen und Wahrheit zu servieren. Auf dem Webstuhl seiner Gedanken arrangierte er die korrekten Silben in einer ordentlichen Reihe, bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war; er würde alle ihre Bedenken zerstreuen.

"Ja, es ist wahr; heute Nacht werden wir dem _Phantom_ begegnen, einem Geisterwesen, getrieben von Hinterlist und Grausamkeit. Seine Männer werden euch keine Gnade schenken; sie werden euch nicht verschonen, selbst wenn ihr bis zum letzten Atemzug auf den Knien darum bettelt." Seine Lippen zuckten, als er die Ironie seiner Situation bemerkte; er war nahe daran, sich in seinem eigenen Netz aus Lügen und Betrug zu verfangen.

"Ihr müsst der englischen Krone Ehre machen. Kämpft, als würde euer Leben vom Erfolg dieser Mission abhängen! Wir müssen dem _Phantom_ zeigen, dass wir es mit ihm aufnehmen können; die Ziele der britischen Krone können nicht vor einer Gespenstergeschichte halt machen. Der Fortschritt, Gentlemen, macht keine Kompromisse. Man kann ihn unmöglich aufhalten. Haltet eure sieben Sinne zusammen, oder Luzifers giftige Zunge wird euch einfangen." Er glaubte nicht an die alte Geschichte von Himmel und Hölle. Er war stets ein vernünftiger Mann gewesen, und Logik war die einzige Religion, der er anhing. Diese Männer allerdings waren unfähig, sich etwas anderes außer dem vorzustellen, was ihnen eingebläut wurde. Gutgläubige Männer waren leicht zu führen; zweifellos war es von Vorteil, dass sie das _Phantom_ für ein Wesen mit übernatürlichen Kräften hielten.

Ihre Ignoranz würde ihren Hass schüren und ihm gute Dienste leisten, wenn es daran ging, dem geisterhaften Unruhestifter den Garaus zu machen. Endlich würden sich die beträchtlichen finanziellen Wunden schließen, die seine Überfälle der Company beigebracht hatten. Die Worte des Kapitäns hallten in den Höhlen wider, die die Felsen an zahlreichen Stellen durchsetzten und verloren sich schließlich irgendwo im Nebel. Langsam erschien Verständnis auf den argwöhnischen Gesichtern. Abergläubische, ungewaschene Seeleute waren durch die Macht der Worte zu mutigen Soldaten geworden; sie standen geeint hinter ihrem Führer, um ihr Leben für ein formloses Gespenst zu lassen.

Er schenkte seinem ersten Offizier einen frostigen Blick aus eisgrauen Augen, mit dem er ihn wortlos daran erinnerte, was auf dem Spiel stand – und an die Folgen eines möglichen Scheiterns. Dann verschwand sein abstoßendes Antlitz in der Dunkelheit. Alles, was von der Gegenwart des Kapitäns blieb, waren langsam leiser werdende Schritte und das mechanische Klicken einer Pistole. Er hatte seine Bauern auf dem Spielfeld platziert; jetzt galt es, auf den Eröffnungszug zu warten.

xxx

"Warum fahr'n wir denn nicht schneller? Wenn du mich fragst, der sucht nach Ärger, das sag ich dir! Ein schlechtes Omen ist das … eingeschlossen in diesen verdammten Gewässern, und auch noch am Freitag dem Dreizehnten. Und der Nebel … du kennst die Geschichten … über … IHN …" Der Matrose, ein vierschrötiger Mann mit dicken Händen und einem noch dickeren Hals bemühte sich, seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten, als fürchte er, belauscht zu werden. Er saß auf einem Pulverfass, den Rücken gegen den Mast gelehnt, während seine schwieligen Hände mit bewundernswerter Geduld die ausgefransten Enden eines zerborstenen Taus zusammenknüpften. Die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage hatte an seinen Nerven gefressen, bis sie dem faserigen Tau glichen, an dem er arbeitete. Er hatte einen starken Magen, der es ihm ermöglichte, eine raue See, gemeingefährliche Banditen, und sogar seine keifende Ehefrau weitgehend schadlos zu überstehen. Alle diese Schrecken verblassten jedoch vor dem Grauen, das ihrem Schiff aufzulauern schien.

Sein Gefährte, ein hagerer Mann der auf den Namen Willis hörte, sah besorgt auf seine von Schüttellähmung gebeutelte Hand. Zweifellos hatte seine Vorliebe für hochprozentigen Alkohol dafür gesorgt, nun jedoch stellte er fest, dass sein gesamter Körper vor unkontrollierbarer Furcht zitterte. "Kein Wort mehr darüber, Jonsey. Man sagt, dass es ausreicht, den Mann zu erwähnen, um ihn von seinem Ruheplatz in den dunkelsten Tiefen aufzuschrecken .." Er strich mit seiner zitternden Hand über den dünnen Haarflaum, der seinen sonnenverbrannten Schädel zierte. In seiner Grausamkeit hatte der Kapitän die nächtliche Rumration mit der lächerlichen Begründung gestrichen, er wolle eine Mannschaft mit klarem Kopf. Willis hielt es für unbarmherzig, einer Horde sterbender Männer eine letzte Stärkung gegen den aufkommenden Sturm vorzuenthalten. Es war nicht das entstellte Gesicht ihres Kapitäns, es war der brennende Hass in seinen Augen, der ihm ein monströses Erscheinungsbild verlieh, und hätte er nicht befürchten müssen, Opfer seiner Raserei zu werden, Willis hätte die Crew in die Meuterei geführt.

Jonsey unterbrach seine Arbeit und sah zu seinem Freund auf.

"A – a- am Besten, wir reden nicht mehr über ihn – wag es ja nicht, seinen Namen auszusprechen! Er wird dir die Kehle aufschlitzen, wenn er hört, wie du seinen Namen mit deiner Stimme befleckst." Ein Flaschenzug ächzte unter der Last von Rost und Alter und ein nasses Tau wurde über das gesamte Vorderdeck geschleudert. Beide Männer sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, alarmiert von dem lauten Knall, der es gewagt hatte, die erdrückende Stille zu durchbrechen, doch einer ihrer Mannschaftskollegen hatte bereits damit begonnen, das entflohene Tau zu seinen Füßen aufzurollen. Im Nebel konnte Jonsey ihn nur schwer erkennen, aber seine abgewetzten Stiefel wiesen ihn deutlich als Kameraden aus.

Ein verächtliches Schnauben hallte in der Stille wider; jemand wagte, sich über ihre Geschichten lustig zu machen! Jeder Seemann, der die Reise von England zu den Westindischen Inseln gemacht hatte wusste, dass die vermeintlichen Legenden auf unumstößlichen Tatsachen basierten; sie waren von Männern erzählt worden, die den Angriff des _Phantoms_ überlebt hatten. Man hatte ihnen nichts gelassen, außer ihrem Leben - und einem gewachsenen Mitteilungsbedürfnis.

Jonsey und sein ausgemergelter Gefährte starrten in die Dunkelheit, die den unbekannten Zuhörer verbarg. Er zog die Nase hoch und ignorierte den wortlosen Kommentar. Sollte er nur lachen! Er, Jonsey, hatte einen Cousin, der einen jener Überfälle überlebt hatte; allerdings musste er zugeben, dass der arme Ben danach nie mehr derselbe gewesen war.

"Ich habe gehört, dass seine Augen ein Loch in deinen Kopf brennen können; er hat auch nur einen Arm. Den anderen hat er sich selbst abgebissen, als der Teufel persönlich ihn festketten wollte. Und das ist noch lange nicht alles – ich habe auch gehört, dass er sein Bein durch eine Kanonenkugel verloren hat. Man erzählt sich, dass er lachte, sich umdrehte und den armen Teufel mit seinem Schwert durchbohrte. Er hat auch einen von seinen eigenen Männern erstochen – grausam, wenn du mich fragst", faselte Jonsey, während seine zitternden Finger erneut nach dem Tau griffen, als wolle er sich daran festhalten. Missmutig stellte er fest, dass das glucksende Lachen des Unbekannten kein Ende finden wollte.

"Lach nur! Ich hoffe, er stiehlt dir deine Zunge", giftete er, während er die Enden verknotete. Das spöttische Gelächter schwoll in der Dunkelheit an, beschritt ein stetiges Crescendo und verlor sich schließlich in der Stille.

"Hört euch nur mal zwitschern, ihr beiden. Ein hübsches Vogelpärchen, muss ich sagen … also gut, ich erzähl euch die wahre Geschichte – sie wird euch das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen, und wenn ich fertig bin, werdet ihr halbwahnsinnig sein vor Angst." Die Stimme des Mannes schien von weit herzukommen, bewegte sich wie von Geisterhand getragen von ihrer Rechten zu ihrer Linken, und überrollte sie schließlich wie eine Welle.

Jonseys Finger kamen zur Ruhe. Das Tau rutschte ihm aus der Hand und fiel achtlos zu Boden.

"J – j – jonsey …" Willis wurde von Grauen geschüttelt, als er versuchte, dem Nebel eine geisterhafte Form abzupressen. Endlich gelang es ihm. Er sah das schreckliche Antlitz einer deformierten Gestalt mit einem Geschwulst von der Größe eines kleinen Felsens auf der Schulter. Neben ihm bewegte sich ein Kind geisterhaft über das Deck des Schiffes; in jeder seiner kleinen Hände hielt es ein Entermesser. Jonsey stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Bei seinem Versuch zu entkommen stolperte er über das Tau, das er hatte fallenlassen. Auf schmerzenden Knien kroch er zu dem Pulverfass, auf dem er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gesessen hatte und hielt sich daran fest wie ein Ertrinkender. Seine Lippen formten tonlos die Silben des Rosenkranzes, den er seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. _Oh, wollte Maria ihn doch beschützen!_ Schon bald konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, und so entschloss er sich zu dem einzigen Laut, zu dem er noch fähig war: Ein Schrei, um die anderen zu warnen, bevor es zu spät war.

"Das _Phantom_! Das _Phantom_ ist da!" Unsagbares Grauen überkam ihn, und als es ihm endlich gelingen wollte, seiner Kehle die Worte zu entlocken, klangen sie leise und leer. Willis verharrte bewegungslos und mit weit geöffnetem Mund. Seine Gliedmaßen schienen mit Eis überzogen, als die Mannschaft des _Phantoms_ ein Heulen ausstieß, tausendmal schrecklicher als der Schrei der Todesfee. Die _Indentured Bride_ war verloren! Einige Männer schlugen Alarm, doch als die Glocke erklang, war es bereits zu spät. Sie waren umzingelt, besiegt bevor sie einen einzigen Schuss hatten abfeuern können. Die ehemals stille Nacht war plötzlich mit den verzweifelten Schreien sterbender Männer erfüllt.

Eine verkrümmte Hand huschte durch die Dunkelheit, Silber blitzte auf, und plötzlich schien sie die Form einer Schlange anzunehmen, die ihre schrecklichen Augen auf Willis richtete. Jonsey wollte ihn warnen, doch der Schrei blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Direkt vor seinen Augen wurde sein Freund von der geisterhaften Schlangenhand in die Dunkelheit gezerrt; ein schriller Schrei hallte in seinen Ohren wider, dann war Stille – die bedrohliche Stille, die stets dem endgültigen, tödlichen Stoß vorausging. Vor seinem inneren Augen erschien der blutgetränkte Leichnam seines Freundes; er war noch immer damit beschäftigt, der Vision Herr zu werden, als sich das _Phantom_ langsam näherte.

"Weißt du, was er mit den Männern anstellt, die ihm in die Hände fallen? Mit diesen verräterischen Schurken, die sich an einem abscheulichen Geschäft bereichern? Weißt du das?"

Jonsey schüttelte seinen Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte auf die Frage des _Phantoms_ keine Antwort finden. Er schlang seine Arme noch fester um das tröstlich erscheinende Pulverfass und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Leben, das er in England zurückgelassen hatte, und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er eine Ewigkeit mit seiner scharfzüngigen Ehefrau und seiner zänkischen Schwiegermutter diesem entsetzlichen Ende bei Weitem vorzog.

„Er nimmt die Männer, die für die Company arbeiten als Bezahlung und zieht sie mit sich in die Tiefe. Die Company stielt Leben, mein Freund …" Jedes Wort wurde von einem im Nebel widerhallenden Schritt des _Phantoms_ bekräftigt. Das Deck des gebeutelten Schiffes schien sich unter seinen enormen Füßen zu biegen; Jonsey war überzeugt, dass der Mann von gigantischer Größe sein musste. Sein Herz schien beständig tiefer zu sinken, während er seine Augen noch fester schloss, damit das _Phantom_ sie ihm nicht aus dem Schädel schneiden konnte. Das also waren seine letzten Momente; verfolgt von einem blutrünstigen Monster und begleitet vom lauten Pochen seines Herzens und dem klickenden Geräusch einer eben entsicherten Pistole.

Das _Phantom_ hielt inne, nur wenige Zentimeter von Jonseys kauernder Gestalt entfernt. Ein Luftzug strich über sein angstverzerrtes Gesicht, dicht gefolgt von dem unirdisch klammen Material, aus dem die Rockschöße der geisterhaften Erscheinung gefertigt zu sein schienen. Langsam öffnete er ein tränennasses Auge. Er hasste sich selbst, weil er das Verlangen nicht unterdrücken konnte, seinem eigenen Sterben entgegenzublicken, doch ein Teil von ihm war wie hypnotisiert von der Faszination des herannahenden Todes. Als Jonsey aufblickte, sah er das _Phantom_ vor sich aufragen; es trug einen Mantel aus schimmerndem weißen Nebel und seine Pistole war direkt auf seinen Scheitel gerichtet.

"B-b-bitte – zeigt doch Erbarmen! Ich flehe Euch an …"

Die Zähne des _Phantoms_ blitzten im Fahlen Licht der Laternen auf, als sich sein Mund zu einem widerwärtigen Grinsen verzerrte.

Als das Geräusch von explodierendem Pulver die Nacht zerriss, begleitet von einem Blitz aus Zinnober und Gold fühlte Jonsey, wie ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gesogen wurde. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag war zu hören; Nebel verschleierte seinen Blick, dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.


	2. Kapitel 1

_So, weiter gehts mit dem ersten Kapitel, in dem Will seinen großen Auftritt hat. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :)_

xxx

**Kapitel 1**

Die See gebärdete sich wie eine erzürnte Geliebte, als der Stadtrat von Shipwreck City zu einer seiner allseits gefürchteten Sitzungen zusammenkam. Piraten standen sich nur in seltenen Fällen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber, und wenn sie es doch taten, so waren in der Regel Waffen oder eine geballte Faust die schlagkräftigsten Argumente. War allerdings eine wirkliche Entscheidung gefordert, so resultierte die Zusammenkunft zumeist in ewiger Ruhe für die einen und anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen für die anderen.

Die anstehende Debatte unterschied sich jedoch in einigen wesentlichen Punkten von ihren Vorgängern. Es kam nur selten vor, dass Ereignisse von außen Einfluss auf die Stadt nahmen, doch seit Wochen kannte man auch hier nur ein Gesprächsthema: Den mysteriösen Geisterkapitän, der nur bei Nacht und Nebel zuschlug und der East India Trading Company innerhalb weniger Monate beträchtliche Verluste beigebracht hatte. Seine Überfälle auf Handelsschiffe hatten das gestrenge Auge der Royal Navy wieder vermehrt auf Piraterie und Schmuggel gelenkt, und nun sahen sich die allesamt im Gewerbe tätigen Einwohner von Shipwreck City gezwungen, ihre Differenzen beizulegen und eine Einigung zu erzielen.

Elizabeth Turner war das perfekte Sinnbild von Ruhe und Gelassenheit, während sie von ihrem Stuhl aus das lautstarke Schauspiel betrachtete. Zwei streitende Piraten standen so dicht zusammen, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten; es handelte sich um Samuel Barber, besser bekannt als Saucy Sam, und Thomas Marks, den alle den Zweifingrigen Tom nannten. Obwohl Tom noch über alle seine Finger verfügte, konnte man das gleiche nicht eben über seine Zähne sagen; das Ergebnis mehrerer gescheiterter Zahnarztbehandlungen ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen, und es ging über ihr Vorstellungsvermögen hinaus, wie er mit einem Mund voller Stummel überhaupt deutlich sprechen konnte. Glaubte man seinen eigenen Worten, so war Sam ein gesuchter Mann auf drei Kontinenten, doch Elizabeth hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn nach dem Grund zu fragen.

Immerhin hatte sie ihn als einen freundlichen Mann mit einer Vorliebe für Gewürze kennen gelernt, die er regelmäßig in ihrem Laden erwarb. An beinahe jedem zweiten Tag spazierte er herein und fragte nach Johannisbeerwein, Rosmarin, oder Thymianessenz. Was er mit seinen Einkäufen anstellte, war ihr ein Rätsel, auch wenn ihr Sohn William zu glauben schien, seine häufigen Besuche hätten weniger mit Gewürzen als mit der erschreckenden Tatsache zu tun, dass Tom für sie schwärmte.

Nun allerdings gab es wichtigere Dinge, als das Gefühlsleben eines zahnlosen Seemannes zu bedenken. Nicht zum ersten Mal war die Zukunft des ehrbaren Piratenhandwerks gefährdet, und es wollte nicht in Elizabeths Kopf hinein, warum sie sich bisher auf nichts als eine Stadtratssitzung hatten einigen können. Schon im Vorfeld war klar gewesen, wie dieser Nachmittag enden würde: Wie immer mit gezückten Pistolen, einem Anflug von Todesangst, und der Einigung darauf, uneins zu sein.

Als ihr Blick den Raum durchwanderte stellte sie fest, dass nicht nur sie der Verzweiflung nahe war. Teague, seines Zeichens Piratenfürst von Madagaskar und Hüter des Piratenkodexes, saß auf einem thronartigen Stuhl an der Spitze der Tafel und vergrub sein von den Jahren gezeichnetes Gesicht in den Handflächen. Elizabeth fand, dass er einen gereizten Eindruck machte. Die Perlen und Kreuze, die er in sein noch immer tiefschwarzes Haar geflochten trug, glitzerten in der Nachmittagssonne, und beinahe schien es, als würden die schweren Schmuckstücke die tiefen Falten in seinem Gesicht noch vertiefen.

Seine Züge wurden von einer langen, gebogenen Nase beherrscht und strahlten eine seltene Weisheit aus. Manche mochten sie für die Weisheit des Alters halten, doch Elizabeth wusste es besser; Teague war ein Mann, dem seine Lebenserfahrung ins Gesicht gemeißelt stand, und wenn Müdigkeit seine Augen trübte, so begründete sie sich nicht auf den Lauf der Jahre, sondern das Leben selbst– ein Gefühl, das ihr ebenfalls nicht fremd war. Es gab allerdings auch Momente, wenn es in den Tiefen seiner schwarzen Augen beinahe schelmenhaft aufblitzte. Dann war er nicht mehr der große Anführer, auf dessen Schultern eine schwere Verantwortung lastete, sondern ein vollkommen anderer Mann. Captain Teague und Captain Sparrow ähnelten sich tatsächlich, vor allem dann, wenn man etwas tat oder sagte, dass sie amüsierte.

Sie hatten das gleiche Lächeln, versteckt zwar, doch Elizabeth hatte Jacks Laune stets am Winkel seiner abstehenden Schnurrbartenden festmachen können. Plötzlich hob Teague den Kopf und sah sie geradeheraus an, als hätte er ihren Blick bemerkt. Sie blinzelte schuldbewusst und löste ihre Augen von dem alten Kapitän. Sie bereute, ihre Pflicht vernachlässigt zu haben, doch als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut der laufenden Diskussion zuwandte musste sie feststellen, dass jeglicher Sinn der Zusammenkunft endgültig dahin war. Der Stadtrat schwankte noch immer unentschlossen zwischen einer Vielzahl von gleichermaßen ineffektiven Vorschlägen.

"Es bringt nichts, ganz einfach." Saucy Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte Tom demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Im Gegenzug wischte sich dieser den Speichel aus dem Gesicht, den die leidenschaftlichen Tiraden seines Kontrahenten dort hinterlassen hatten.

"Trottel! Natürlich bringt es was – schau nur, was letztes Mal passiert ist! Die Flotte hat abgedreht bevor wir auch nur die Kanonen abfeuern konnten. Die haben sich in die Hosen gemacht, das sag ich dir!" Tom machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und Elizabeth konnte sehen, dass sein Gesicht feuerrot angelaufen war.

Teague ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken und bedachte das streitende Komitee mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Elizabeth rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Anders als sein Sohn war Teague ausgesprochen jähzornig, und wer auch immer es wagte, sein schwankendes Gemüt herauszufordern, fand sich am explosiven Ende seiner Pistole wieder – und er war ein hervorragender Schütze.

Nach einigem Zögern entschloss sich Elizabeth, einzugreifen; niemandem hier war geholfen, wenn sie den gesamten Nachmittag damit zubrachten, leblose Körper aus dem Saal zu schleifen. Dennoch war sie nahe daran, ihre eigene Waffe zu ziehen, um mit einem oder zwei gezielten Schüssen für Ordnung zu sorgen.

"Wir haben für unseren Sieg einen hohen Preis gezahlt", fuhr sie die beiden Streithähne an, die mehr an ihrem Kleinkrieg als den schwerer wiegenden Problemen der Piratengesellschaft interessiert schienen. „Unser Triumph hatte nichts mit der Angst des Gegners zu tun, sondern kam allein durch unser Opfer zustande! Mutige Männer mussten ihr Leben lassen …" Ihre nachdenklichen Worte voll ehrlichen Bedauerns zogen die Aufmerksamkeit der streitenden Piraten auf sich. Alle Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung, und obwohl sie wusste, dass jedes einzelne Auge im Raum auf sie gerichtet war, hielt sie den Blicken selbstbewusst stand. In ihrer Entrüstung war sie auf die Füße gesprungen und sah nun auf den bis zum letzten Platz besetzten Sitzungssaal herunter. Eine raue, beruhigende Hand legte sich auf ihre, und Elizabeth wandte sich um, um den Eigentümer mit einem dankbaren Blick zu bedenken. Wills dunkle Augen waren voll ehrlicher Zuneigung; er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihr Temperament nahe daran war, mit ihr durchzugehen.

Es gab nur wenige Bürger in Shipwreck City, die noch nie von ihrer Geschichte gehört hatten. Eifriges Flüstern verfolgte sie, wohin sie auch ging. Selbst in ihrem Laden behandelte man sie stets mit Ehrerbietung und dem Anflug eines ironischen Lächelns auf den Lippen. Schließlich war einmal die mutige Miss Swann gewesen, Königin der Piraten, die ihr Glück schließlich an der Seite eines ebenso legendären Seemannes gefunden hatte: Dem Kapitän des _Fliegenden Holländers_.

"Wenn wir irgendwas unternehmen wollen, brauchen wir zuerst einen Plan – eine Art Strategie. Die Gefahr eines Krieges mit der Königlichen Flotte sollte niemals unterschätzt werden. Bevor wir uns in den Krieg stürzen, müssen wir unsere Feinde verstehen. Wenn dieser Mann die Schiffe der Company angreift, gefährdet er unser Handwerk und steht damit nicht auf unserer Seite. Wir müssen zuerst seine Beweggründe verstehen … seine innersten Gedanken …" Leises Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum; sie hatte ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

"Und ich sage noch einmal, der Mann ist keine Bedrohung für uns", dröhnte Teagues volle Stimme durch den Saal, und nun traten auch die letzten Neugierigen näher an den Versammlungstisch heran. Elizabeth hob die Brauen. Deshalb hatte er also seine Meinung über das mysteriöse Phantom zurückgehalten – sie wich entschieden von dem ab, was die Mehrheit dachte! Die meisten Piraten wollten den Mann finden und ihn so schnell wie möglich am Galgen sehen. Typisch! Teagues Sohn hatte stets versucht, einen offenen Kampf zu vermeiden und es war in keinster Weise überraschend festzustellen, von wem er diese Eigenschaft geerbt hatte.

"Keine Bedrohung, sagt Ihr? Papperlapapp! Ich habe zwölf Männer verloren, als sie versuchten, mein Schiff zu stürmen … ganz zu Schweigen von der gesamten Ladung. Rum! Welcher Mann opfert eine Schiffsladung Rum für die Company?"

Elizabeth hob den Kopf, um einen Blick auf Teagues Reaktion zu erhaschen. Obwohl es nur ein kurzer Augenblick war, glaubte sie, seinen Ringfinger zucken zu sehen - gerade so, als wollte er nach seiner Pistole greifen.

"Es stimmt; die verstärkte Präsenz der Company und nicht zuletzt der Royal Navy in unseren Gewässern hat unser Gewerbe in letzter Zeit erheblich erschwert. Und ich gebe zu, dass wir der Sache einen Riegel vorschieben müssen, wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass sich unser Leben für immer verändert. Andere Handelsgesellschaften haben Wind von den Aktivitäten des Phantoms bekommen, und nun sind es unsere eigenen Schiffe, unsere Fracht, und unser Lebenserhalt, die es zu beschützen gilt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass die einzige Lösung darin liegt, uns einer übermächtigen Flotte zu stellen. Seid versichert, sie sind nur darauf aus, der Piraterie für immer ein Ende zu machen. Sie warten lediglich auf einen Vorwand, um uns anzugreifen …" Elizabeth kam ins Stocken, und eine andere Stimme hinter ihr ergriff das Wort.

"Shipwreck City muss Widerstand leisten. Wenn wir es nicht tun, wird das unser aller Ende sein", erklärte Will entschlossen, während er sich langsam von seinem Platz erhob. Elizabeth löste den Blick von Teagues offensichtlichem Widerwillen und musterte Will mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Neugier.

"Wir können nicht mehr länger einfach nur zusehen! Wenn die Angriffe nicht aufhören, werden unsere Feinde in der Company nur noch mehr Grund haben, unsere Festung zu belagern. Wenn sie uns angreifen, sind wir geliefert, das wisst ihr alle! Diesmal stecken wir wirklich in Schwierigkeiten – wir müssen dieses _Phantom_ finden!"

Wills Worte schienen beträchtlichen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, nicht zuletzt bei Teague. Der alte Piratenfürst sprang mit ungeahnter Behändigkeit von seinem Platz auf und Elizabeth stellte fest, dass die Falten in seinem Gesicht sich zu einer einzigen vertieft hatten, so groß war der Unmut in seinem Blick. Sie stimmte mit Will überein; sie konnten nicht hier, in Shipwreck City bleiben und nichts tun. Die Spannungen zwischen den verbleibenden Piraten und der Company hatten ein neues Hoch erreicht, und obwohl man die Seeräuber nicht mehr zu Hundertem zum Schafott führte, war die Erinnerung an jene Zeiten noch zu frisch, um nicht wie eine bedrohliche Wolke über der Stadt zu hängen. Niemand wollte den Albtraum von vor mehr als zehn Jahren noch einmal durchleben.

"Man sagt, er stiehlt die Seelen seiner Opfer und verspeist sie zum Abendessen. Ist das der Feind, mit dem ihr eure letzte Rechnung begleichen wollt? Was seid ihr nur für eine Versammlung von Idioten! Wer von euch Memmen hat überhaupt genügend Mut, um einem solchen Feind gegenüberzutreten?" Teague bedachte jedes einzelne Ratsmitglied mit einem eiskalten Blick; seine Augen waren so schwarz wie Obsidian, als er sie mit dieser unausgesprochenen Herausforderung konfrontierte.

"Wir müssen mit ihm sprechen; sicherlich können wir eine Einigung erzielen. Der offene Krieg ist nicht der einzige Weg. Was ist mit einer der ältesten Piratentraditionen? Was ist mit Parlay?", schlug Elizabeth vor, während sie Will einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, würden seine Reden die Stadt in einen Krieg stürzen, auf den sie nicht vorbereitet waren. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus stellte sie fest, dass ihr Vorschlag ihr eines von Teagues seltenen Lächeln eingebracht hatte. Schon längst hatte sie seine Zuneigung und Bewunderung erlangt, dennoch gab es in Shipwreck City keine größere Auszeichnung, als ein Lächeln von seinen Lippen.

"Der Mann, der diese Schiffe attackiert, bringt uns ins Schwierigkeiten. Er ist der einzige, der Profit aus dieser Sache zieht – wir werden alles verlieren! Er muss vollkommen wahnsinnig sein; es gibt einen Punkt, an dem Parlay uns nicht mehr weiterbringt, und nur Taten zum Ziel führen", merkte Will an. Seine Augen fixierten den Stadtrat, während er bemüht war, dem vorwurfsvollen Blick seiner Ehefrau auszuweichen.

"Man sagt, er kann weder gefunden noch getötet werden, Junge! Er ist ein Monster! Ein Monster, das in einer unpassierbaren Meeresenge lauert: Am _Cape of the Sinner's Tongue_", unterbrach Teague ihn eilig. Die Spannungen zwischen den einzelnen Ratsmitgliedern waren bei weitem nicht die bedrohlichsten im Raum. Will stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab, jeder Zoll der große Kapitän, der er einmal gewesen war. Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich und der gesamte Stadtrat von Shipwreck City wurde Zeuge einer Schlacht von epischem Ausmaß, ausgetragen in völliger Stille zwischen zwei gleichermaßen unnachgiebigen Kontrahenten.

"Dann werde ich dort auf ihn warten. Man sagt, er stiehlt ihr Gold. Warum sollte ein Bewohner der jenseitigen Welt nach unseren Reichtümern streben?" Wills Stimme hatte einen tiefen, gefährlichen Klang angenommen. In seiner Entschlossenheit zu kämpfen wirkte er richtiggehend bedrohlich. Mit der jenseitigen Welt kannte er sich besser aus, als ihm lieb war, und er war überzeugt, dass das Phantom ein gewöhnlicher Mann war – sterblich, so wie sie alle. Elizabeth sah Teagues Hand zum Griff seiner Pistole wandern.

"Nein!", fuhr sie dazwischen, als sie feststellen musste, dass Teague mehr als gewillt war, Wills rebellischen Worten mit einem einzigen Schuss für immer ein Ende zu setzen. Ihre Stimme wurde jedoch vom gemeinschaftlichen Jubelgeschrei des Stadtrats verschluckt. Endlich hatte sich ein Mann gefunden, der mutig genug war, ihnen eine vernünftig erscheinende Lösung anzubieten, und sie begrüßten sie mit einem begeisterten ‚_Huzzah'_.

"Du warst schon immer ein voreiliger Trottel, William Turner …" Mit betonter Gleichgültigkeit verließ Teague seinen Platz an der Spitze der Tafel und streckte Will die Hand entgegen.

"Nimm mein Schiff. Ich brauche es nicht mehr und fürchte, es wird am Ende noch verrotten, wenn es keine neue Bestimmung findet. Die _Captive Swallow_ braucht einen Kapitän, und du wirst ein anständiges Schiff brauchen, solltest du das Phantom tatsächlich aufspüren." Teagues Lippen waren nurmehr eine schmale Linie, und unter seiner gebräunten Haut hatte sich ungesunde Blässe ausgebreitet. Selbst seine sonst so stolze Statur wirkte niedergedrückt und gebrechlich. Elizabeth fühlte, dass sie dasselbe dachten; Wills Entscheidung war ausgesprochen tollkühn, und der gesamte Saal erschien ihr angefüllt mit dunklen Vorahnungen. Dankbar ergriff Will Teagues Hand, doch hinter seinem Lächeln verbarg sich berechtigte Skepsis. Seine Gefühle machten keinen Unterschied zwischen Vater und Sohn; Will Turners Misstrauen Jack Sparrow gegenüber überschattete Generationen.

Will drehte sich um, um sich in seiner soeben angetretenen Position an die Mitglieder des Stadtrates zu wenden.

„Ich brauche eine wackere Mannschaft, körperlich gesunde Männer, tapfer genug, um Mann und Monster gleichermaßen zu trotzen! Wer kommt mit mir?", rief er energisch in die Runde. Sofort eilten einige Ratsmitglieder nach vorne, um ihm in Dankbarkeit die Hand zu schütteln und ihre Unterstützung bei seiner Mission zu versichern. Elizabeth wurde von dem Ansturm schweißgetränkter Piraten nach hinten gedrängt. Ihre Wange wurde abwechselnd gegen eine dunkelblaue Weste und das schmutzige Leinenhemd eines stinkenden Mannes gepresst, bevor sie sich endlich am Rand des Saales wieder fand.

„Will! Will!", schrie sie in einem verzweifelten Versuch, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, doch die Menge schien sie zu verdecken. Ein Mann rammte ihr seinen Ellenbogen schmerzhaft zwischen Schulterblatt und Schlüsselbein, und sie flog rückwärts gegen die Wand. Sie zog ihren Degen und drosch mit dem Griff wahllos auf alles ein, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte, doch die Menge schien zu schier gigantischer Größe angewachsen zu sein; jegliches Durchkommen war unmöglich. "Ist ja auch egal …", seufzte sie und schlang ihren Schal fester um die Schultern, als würde sie frieren.

Will grinste breit, als sich Unmengen von Händen in sein Blickfeld drängten. Er nahm sich Zeit und schüttelte jede einzelne von ihnen, bemüht, den enthusiastischen Bekundungen der Männer zu lauschen, während sie ihm den Rücken klopften. Elizabeth spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, sich erneut ins Getümmel zu stürzen und Will eigenhändig herauszuziehen, als ihr Blick von einer einsamen Gestalt angezogen wurde, die sich in den Schatten zurückgezogen hatte.

Captain Teague beobachtete die Szene mit teilnahmsloser Miene. Er war enttäuscht vom Ausgang der Sitzung, und aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund schien er die Angelegenheit persönlich zu nehmen. Er bereute die Entscheidung des Stadtrates und verachtete sich gleichzeitig selbst, weil er sie gebilligt hatte; Elizabeth teilte seine Befürchtungen. Es war unverantwortlich, einem unbekannten Feind den Krieg zu erklären, und sie beide wussten es. Aus eben diesem Grund hatte er Will sein Schiff überlassen. Es war ein Versuch, Will vor sich selbst und damit auch sie, Elizabeth, zu schützen. Sie fühlte Wärme und Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen. In dieser Hinsicht glich er seinem Sohn auf beinahe beängstigende Weise. Sie wandte ihren Blick von den noch immer vor Begeisterung tobenden Massen, um sich ihm anzuschließen, doch er war bereits verschwunden.

Was blieb, war das stetig leiser werdende Echo einer verdrießlich anmutenden, keltischen Weise, gespielt auf den verstimmten Saiten einer alten Gitarre. Elizabeth lauschte der Melodie für eine Weile, bevor sie – wie alles andere im Saal – von der Menge verschluckt wurde.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

"Wie Glühwürmchen …", dachte Elizabeth, als sie auf die Lichter von Shipwreck City hinuntersah; hunderte kleiner, goldener Punkte, die auf der schwarz glänzenden Wasseroberfläche zu schweben schienen. Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie über die Hängebrücke, die vom Stadtzentrum an den Rand des Vulkankraters führte, in dessen Schutz die Piratenfestung errichtet worden war. Nur wenige wussten von dem einzigen Weg in die Stadt, einer als _Teufelsschlund_ bekannten Höhle, die ohne genaue Kenntnis der Gewässer so gut wie unpassierbar war. Noch waren sie also sicher …

Stimmfetzen wehten von ferne durch die Nacht, verloren sich jedoch allmählich im Wind und dem allgegenwärtigen Rauschen des Meeres. Die warme Brise, die dem vorangegangenen Sturm gefolgt war, bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu der eisigen Stille, die zwischen ihr und Will herrschte, seit sie die Stadtratssitzung verlassen hatten. Trotzig richtete sie ihren Blick auf die flackernde Laterne, die die Veranda ihres Hauses erleuchtete und nächtliche Besucher bereits aus einiger Entfernung willkommen hieß. Der vertraute Anblick ließ Erinnerungen in ihr aufsteigen; niemals würde sie den Tag vergessen, an dem sie zum ersten Mal hoch oben auf den Klippen gestanden hatte. Captain Teague hatte sie dorthin gebracht, sein alter Hund an seiner Seite, und sie erinnerte sich noch gut, wie wunderbar sich die einvernehmende Stille zwischen ihnen angefühlt hatte.

Die Brücke gab es erst seit ihrem Einzug, vorher war das Haus nur über einen schmalen, in den Fels gehauenen Pfad erreichbar gewesen. An jenem Tag vor elf Jahren hatte das Gebäude einen leeren, vernachlässigten Eindruck gemacht; auf dem Dach fehlten Schindeln, und die Veranda wirkte windschief und war mit tiefen Rissen durchzogen.

"Es ist schon lange her, dass dieser Ort ein Kind hat lachen sehen", hatte Teague nachdenklich gesagt, mit einer Stimme voll unglücklicher Erinnerungen, deren Tragweite nur er selbst zu begreifen vermochte. Tausend Fragen waren in ihr hochgestiegen, über ihn und das seltsam windschiefe, traurige Haus am Rande der Klippen, doch nur eine einzige war tatsächlich über ihre Lippen gekommen. „Wer hat es gebaut?"

"Ich selbst." Er hatte nichts hinzugefügt, und die Endgültigkeit in seiner Stimme sagte ihr, dass er ihr keinen weiteren Blick auf die verschlungenen Pfade seiner Vergangenheit gewähren würde, die er wie ein Geheimnis hütete. Sie hatte seine Grenzen stets respektiert, so, wie er es auch mit ihren tat. Die Regeln ihrer Freundschaft verlangten nicht danach, in einem ledergebundenen Buch niedergeschrieben zu werden, dennoch waren sie ebenso klar umrissen, wie der Kodex selbst. Obwohl es ihr nicht gelingen wollte, Teague anzublicken, ohne an seinen Sohn zu denken, sprachen sie niemals über Jack. Nur manchmal, in unbedachten Momenten, erwähnten sie seinen Namen. Dann schien es beinahe, als würde seine Gegenwart sie streifen wie eine sanfte Brise, bittersüß und vergänglich. Mit den Jahren wurde seine Existenz immer unwirklicher; die Rolle, die er in ihrem Leben gespielt hatte, war zweifellos von großer Bedeutung gewesen, doch nun wirkte die Erinnerung beinahe surreal, als gehöre sie zu einem anderen Menschen. Vielleicht, dachte sie, wäre alles andere auch zu schmerzhaft gewesen.

Teague hatte ihr das Haus überlassen. Es war kein Almosen gewesen, keine Gabe des Mitleids, sondern das Präsent eines großen Kapitäns an einen Gleichgestellten. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatten die besten Handwerker der Stadt den reich mit Schnitzereien verzierten Pfeilern und Geländern neues Leben eingehaucht. Sie hatten die Veranda wiederaufgebaut und das Dach repariert, und als sie nicht lange nach Williams Geburt eingezogen war, galt ihr Haus als das schönste und stolzeste Domizil in ganz Shipwreck City.

Es war noch immer ein großartiges Haus – wenn auch nicht das friedlichste in dieser Nacht.

"Wie konntest du das nur tun?", brach es aus Elizabeth hervor, noch bevor die mächtige Eichenholztür ihrer Wut nachgab und ins Schloss fiel. „Wie konntest du dich nur für so ein hirnloses, völlig absurdes Himmelfahrtskommando aufdrängen?"

Will sah seine Frau herausfordernd an; Stille war die einzige Antwort, die er ihr zu geben vermochte. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich, und er musste die Fäuste zusammenpressen bis es schmerzte, um sein plötzlich aufflammendes Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war entschlossen, zu seiner Entscheidung zu stehen, überzeugt, dass das, was er tat richtig war. Warum wollte sie ihn nur nicht verstehen?

Als er ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick nicht länger ertragen konnte, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und zog seinen Mantel aus; achtlos warf er ihn über einen reich verzierten Kleiderständer, der einmal einem französischen Emigranten gehört hatte, bevor er in Elizabeths Besitz gelangt war. Dann schritt er hocherhobenen Kopfes ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in einen der weich gepolsterten italienischen Sessel fallen. Er streckte seine Beine von sich und gähnte demonstrativ hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Ganz offensichtlich versuchte er mit allen Mitteln die lauernde Auseinandersetzung zu verhindern, die wie Gewitterwolken über ihren Köpfen hing. Für den passenden Donnerklang sorgte Elizabeth, deren Stiefel einer nach dem anderen mit einem dumpfen Knall in der Ecke landeten. Will kannte ihre Launen; sie konnte so unberechenbar sein, wie das Wetter auf See.

Als sie sich mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen vor ihm aufbaute wusste er, dass alle Hoffnung, dem Streit zu entgehen, vergebens war.

"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, William Turner?", heischte Elizabeth. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut, aber auch dem unterschwelligen Verlangen nach einer zufrieden stellenden Antwort.

Für einen kurzen Moment gestattete er es sich selbst, den Kopf zurückzulegen und seine Augen zu schließen. Erst musste er seine sieben Sinne wieder beisammen haben, dann konnte er es wagen, ihrem Blick erneut zu begegnen.

"Das Phantom ist eine Bedrohung für alle, die hier leben", begann er unbeholfen. „Was hast du denn von mir erwartet? Glaubst du, ich sehe tatenlos zu, wie meine Frau und mein Sohn verhungern?"

Elizabeth schnappte nach Luft und starrte ihn ungläubig an, als hätte er von einer Sekunde auf die andere den Verstand verloren. Meinte er tatsächlich, was er da gesagt hatte?

"Um Himmels Willen, Will! Niemand hier wird in nächster Zeit verhungern! In dieser Stadt gibt es genügend Vorräte, um eine zweijährige Belagerung zu überstehen. Was mir wirklich Sorgen bereitet, ist das Temperament der Leute hier; wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht, ist die Bucht demnächst voller Leichen, ein Messer im Bauch und zwei Kugeln im Kopf. Aber das ist nichts, womit wir nicht schon vorher fertig geworden wären. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest: Dies ist eine von Piraten bewohnte Stadt!"

Will setzte sich kerzengerade auf bis sich sein Kreuz beinahe schmerzhaft durchbog und starrte seine Frau mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Wie kannst du nur so reden, während unser Sohn nur ein Stockwerk höher friedlich schläft?" Seine Stimme war tief und ruhig, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass der sanfte, kalte Beiklang äußerste Anspannung und Wut verbarg.

Elizabeth öffnete ihren Mund um zurückzuschnappen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders; ein tiefer Atemzug, und sie fühlte sich beinahe ruhig.

"Ich habe hier mehr als zehn Jahre lang gelebt. Ich kenne diese Stadt; genauso gut, wie unser Sohn. Natürlich ist Shipwreck City nicht Port Royal, aber selbst wir haben gewisse Richtlinien, die in einem uralten Dokument niedergelegt sind. Wir nennen es …"

"Den Kodex", stöhnte Will und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie könnte ich dieses verdammte Schriftstück jemals vergessen?" Für eine Weile starrten sie sich mit funkelnden Augen an; keiner war bereit, klein bei zu geben.

Elizabeth fixierte sein Gesicht, auf dem die Schatten im flackernden Licht der Kerzen hin und her zu tanzen schienen. Seine Züge veränderten sich, wurden weicher und waren schließlich von solcher Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit gezeichnet, als hätte sein Entschluss, das Phantom zu stellen all seine Kraftreserven erschöpft. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wut in Luft auflöste und einer schmerzhaften Leere Raum gab. Ihr Herz schien schwer wie Blei, als sie auf die Knie sank und eine zögerliche Hand auf Wills Arm legte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, und der Ausdruck in ihren müden Augen war voll ehrlicher Reue.

"Verstehst du denn nicht?", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe dich schon einmal in einer Schlacht verloren, die du nicht hättest schlagen dürfen. Damals hatten wir keine Wahl – anders als jetzt. Ja, auch ich glaube, dass das Phantom ein Mensch ist wie du und ich. Und einen Menschen kann man zur Vernunft bringen, nicht wahr? Warum versuchen wir nicht …"

"Parlay", sagte er leise. Für einen Moment fühlte er den starken Drang, ihre Hand in seine zu nehmen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders.

"Ich habe deinen Vorschlag gehört, und ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Aber wohin hat uns diese Vorgehensweise in der Vergangenheit gebracht? Am Ende mussten wir immer kämpfen …" Er machte den Eindruck eines Mannes, der dem Wüten eines Sturmes ohne Hoffnung auf den rettenden Hafen trotzte. "Es scheint, dass selbst der alte Teague meine Meinung teilt." Seine Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus; das Misstrauen, das er dem alten Piratenfürsten entgegenbrachte, war in jeder einzelnen Silbe spürbar.

"Teague hätte dich beinahe erschossen", sagte sie mit einem freudlosen Lächeln.

"Aber er hat mir sein Schiff angeboten. Das muss doch irgendetwas bedeuten …" Will konnte es nicht ändern; er fühlte einen Anflug von Stolz, obwohl er Teagues Beweggründe natürlich kannte.

"Ja. Er glaubt, dass du ein Idiot bist und scheitern wirst." Es war Elizabeth, die ihn mit der Realität konfrontierte.

"Scheint in der Familie zu liegen", sagte Will bitter.

"Ich weiß, wie du über ihn denkst, aber bitte versuche doch zu verstehen, dass er nur versucht hat, vernünftig zu sein." Sie seufzte und zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

"Und ist es nicht vernünftig, den Untaten des Phantoms ein Ende bereiten zu wollen?" Er beugte sich vor, ergriff ihre Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. „Du hast es selbst gesehen, Elizabeth," fuhr er verzweifelt fort. „Niemand wollte etwas unternehmen."

Wills Versuch, sich selbst zu rechtfertigen klang halbherzig – beinahe so, als verachte er sich selbst für seine eigene Überzeugung.

"Sie sind Piraten; ihre Philosophie lautet: 'Kämpfen, um weglaufen zu können'. Taten liegen nicht in ihrer Natur …" Elizabeths Finger lagen schlaff in seinen, kalt und bewegungslos. Sie richtete die Augen enttäuscht zu Boden, und er fühlte, wie im eisige Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Will konnte nun nicht mehr anders, als ihre Worte ernst zu nehmen, und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm die volle Tragweite seiner Entscheidung bewusst.

"Du willst, dass ich so werde, wie sie? Ist es das?", konterte er, um sich selbst von der schmerzvollen Erkenntnis abzulenken, die ihm nur Augenblicke zuvor gekommen war.

"Nein. Ich will, dass du bleibst. Zehn kurze Monate sind wie ein Tag im Vergleich zu zehn langen Jahren …" Ihre Worte schienen von weit her zu kommen, von einer Küste, die er niemals betreten würde. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, jemand würde ihm zum zweiten Mal ein Schwert in die Brust rammen.

"Meine Liebe zu dir war stets die gleiche", hörte er sich unfreiwillig sagen, während er seine Arme um ihren Körper schlang. Es überraschte ihn beinahe zu entdecken, dass seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. "Auch jetzt wird sich daran nichts ändern; aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen."

Elizabeth antwortete nicht; sie barg ihren Kopf an seinem Hals und verlor sich in dem Gefühl von Trost und Geborgenheit, das man ihr zu lange vorenthalten hatte.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Wellen schwappten sanft, beinahe zögerlich an den Strand, begleitet von den melancholischen Schreien der Seemöwen. Der Sonnenaufgang lag erst wenige Minuten zurück, und die Luft war noch immer mit einer verblassenden Ahnung von Nacht und Dunkelheit erfüllt: Träume, die bald vergessen sein würden, und Erinnerungen, die das Licht des Tages niemals erblickten. Ein schwacher, orangefarbener Schimmer lag auf den vorspringenden Klippen, deren schroffes Gestein sich weithin sichtbar gegen Sand und Meer abhob. Nur selten wurde ein Zuschauer Zeuge, während die Natur sich aus dem Schlaf quälte; an diesem Morgen allerdings hatte sie einen stillen Gast.

Ein verlassenes Paar Schuhe zeugte von menschlicher Gegenwart, und nur wenige Meter weiter stand Elizabeth mit gerafften Röcken im seichten Wasser, das sanft ihre Knöchel umspielte. Ihre Augen waren auf den Horizont gerichtet, und folgten dem Meer zu einem Ort außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, an den die _Captive Swallow_ vor nur wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden war. Beinahe war ihr, als hätte sie dies alles schon einmal gesehen und erlebt, als hätten ihre nackten Füße schon einmal in ebendiesen Fußabdrücken gestanden, während derselbe Sand zwischen ihren Zehen knirschte.

So also fühlte es sich an, in einem stetig wiederkehrenden Albtraum gefangen zu sein …

Sie hatte diese Art von Verlust schon einmal gefühlt; damals, vor elf Jahren, hatte sie denselben Schmerz empfunden, dieselben Tränen geweint. Obwohl der Gedanke beinahe irrational war, klammerte sie sich daran, dass jener Abschied unter demselben Stern stand. Damals, als sie sich zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten, hatte der süße Nachgeschmack der Leidenschaft ein beinahe leichtfertig dahin gesagtes „Lebewohl" auf ihrer beider Lippen gezaubert, und selbst Zeit, Raum und übernatürliche Kräfte jenseits ihres Vorstellungsvermögens hatten ihnen nicht die Überzeugung rauben können, dass ihre Liebe unzerstörbar war.

Diesmal war es anders gewesen; als die _Captive Swallow_ an diesem Morgen die Stadt durch den Teufelsschlund verlassen hatte, war ihre letzte Umarmung voll ungesagter Worte und schmerzhaft brennender Fragen gewesen. Hinter der sanften Berührung seiner Lippen schien etwas zu lauern, das vor elf Jahren noch nicht dort gewesen war, und dieses etwas – so wenig sie auch vermochte, es zu benennen – machte ihr Angst.

Elizabeth schloss die Augen; der Wind strich durch die losen Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, und sie hörte den Wellen zu. So stand sie für mehrere Minuten, bewegungslos und in Gedanken versunken. Vielleicht, so dachte sie, wartete sie auf ein Zeichen; so, wie sie es an jedem einzelnen jener endlosen Tage getan hatte, an denen sie von Will getrennt gewesen war. Damals hatte die See zu ihr gesprochen, hatte ihr mit leiser Stimme von seiner Unversehrtheit und unsterblichen Liebe berichtet. Der tägliche Gang zum Strand hatte ihr Hoffnung und Trost gespendet, bis zu jenem Morgen, an dem er zu ihr zurückgekehrt war.

Doch die Wellen waren verstummt. Keine geflüsterten Worte mehr, keine Versprechen, nur das einsame Rauschen des Meeres, das sich an den Felsen brach.

Über allem schien ein Schatten zu hängen, für den sie keinen Namen finden konnte. Irgendetwas war anders als damals, als zehn Jahre wie ein einziger Tag schienen, und nun konnte sie es beinahe spüren wie eine physische Präsenz.

_Sie war nicht allein!_ Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Faustschlag; jemand beobachtete sie! Ihre rechte Hand wanderte instinktiv zum Bund ihres Gürtels, unter dem sie eine Pistole verbarg. Ihre Finger schlossen sich fest um den reich verzierten Griff der Waffe, während sie sich langsam umdrehte. Beinahe erwartete sie, in ein bekanntes Gesicht zu blicken, vielleicht in das von Captain Teague - der Mann hatte ein unleugbares Talent, an den unmöglichsten Orten aufzutauchen -, doch außer Sand und Steinen war nichts zu sehen. Der Strand war ebenso einsam und leer, wie er ihr noch vor wenigen Minuten erschienen war. Sie ließ ihre Augen über die Klippen schweifen, die hoch über ihr aufragten, doch es war nur der blanke Fels, der auf sie herunter starrte. Falls sich dort oben irgendjemand aufgehalten hatte, so war er längst aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Ihr Blick folgte dem Verlauf der Felsen bis hinunter zum Strand, wo sie den weißen Sand durchschnitten und einige Meter weit ins Meer hineinreichten. Die so entstandene Bucht war von ihrem Standort aus nicht einzusehen, und für einen Moment fragte sich Elizabeth, ob sich dort jemand verstecken konnte. Ohne nachzudenken trat sie näher an die zerklüftete Barriere heran und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Doch da war nichts, außer dem nackten, bedrohlichen Fels, der sich entlang der zerklüfteten Küste wand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das andauernde Gefühl zu verscheuchen, beobachtet zu werden. Niemand konnte sich in einer Bucht verstecken, die nur vom Meer aus zu erreichen war! Eine solche Unternehmung hätte ein Schiff erfordert, doch Elizabeth kannte diese Gewässer gut genug um zu wissen, dass selbst der kleinste Schoner nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Einlass zu passieren. Nur ein Wahnsinniger hätte es gewagt, die Felsen zu umschiffen.

Schließlich rang sie sich zu dem Schluss durch, dass ihre Wahrnehmung ihr einen Streich gespielt haben musste – wahrscheinlich waren die Nerven und der Mangel an Schlaf schuld. Sie wollte sich gerade ein letztes Mal den Wellen zuwenden, als eine Möwe in ihr Blickfeld geriet; das Tier saß auf einem der kleinen schwarzen Felsen, die vereinzelt aus dem Sand aufragten und hielt seinen Kopf schief, als wolle es sich über sie lustig machen. Einem Impuls folgend hob sie eine Hand voll Sand auf und schleuderte die winzigen Körner nach dem verdutzten Vogel, der mit einem verärgerten Aufschrei davonflog. Der schrille Laut hallte in ihren Ohren wider, und sie musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um sich die Schläfen zu massieren.

"Es ist alles nur deine Schuld", murmelte sie vor sich hin, konnte jedoch selbst nicht genau sagen, ob sie wirklich die Möwe meinte. Schlecht gelaunt und weit davon entfernt, mit sich und der Welt im Reinen zu sein, hob sie ihre Schuhe auf und rannte über den Strand zu dem versteckten Pfad, der über die Klippen zurück in die Stadt führte.

Ein wachsames Augenpaar folgte ihr, bis sie zwischen den Felsen verschwunden war. _Er_ hatte sie gefunden.

Jetzt galt es, auf die Nacht zu warten.


End file.
